


Покоряя волны

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way





	Покоряя волны

Фрэнк жил у океана с самого раннего детства. В три года мальчик уже мог плавать, пусть и плохо, но он держался на воде, перебирая руками. Знакомые шутили, что он плавал даже лучше, чем ходил.

А подростком парень открыл для себя серфинг. Его еще в детстве восхищали мужчины и женщины, покоряющие волны. Они так уверенно и смело держались на воде при высокой скорости, что у маленького Айеро захватывало дух. Серферы казались ему богами и богинями, магами, способными повелевать океаном. Он часами мог сидеть на берегу, наблюдая за счастливыми парнями и девушками с досками в руках и мечтая стать одним из них.

Сейчас Фрэнку двадцать один. Никто за последние несколько лет не смог сравниться с ним в серфинге. Это казалось его призванием и то, с каким рвением парень это делал, восхищало невольных зрителей, одним из которых оказался Джерард.

Парень просто приехал к Хелене, своей бабушке, чтобы пожить здесь лето, а затем выбрать, останется он у нее или будет искать отдельное жилье, ему ведь предстояло здесь учиться.

Весной ему только-только исполнилось восемнадцать, и юноша решил впервые прогуляться здесь в одиночку, ни у кого не отпрашиваясь. Да, он был не таким уж взрослым, но для некоторых стран он уже совершеннолетний, да еще и будущий студент, и это заставляло его чувствовать какую-то беспочвенную уверенность в себе.

Он вовсе не ожидал увидеть парня, скачущего по волнам, который выглядел так, словно явился из фантазий Джерарда. Уэй действительно не думал, что загорелые, покрытые татуировками серферы могут ходить с такими шикарными волосами по плечи, но это именно то, о чем он мечтал. Джерарду хочется кричать, когда он видит, как этот парень скачет по волнам. Он усаживается за какую-то барную стойку и заказывает немного колы, чтобы хоть как-то оправдать то, что он находится на одном месте так долго.

Каждое движение серфера выглядит уверенным и четким. Он явно наслаждается этим занятием так, как никто другой, иногда выкрикивая что-то, почти не долетающее до берега. Джерард хотел бы поближе разглядеть, как напрягаются мышцы у него на ногах, потому что он уверен, что выглядеть это должно бесподобно.

Его парень-мечта, видимо, в воде уже довольно долго, потому что выходит он почти сразу же, и Уэй вынужден отвернуться, ведь вода блестит на его коже слишком красиво, а из одежды на нем лишь свободные плавательные шорты, волосы слиплись и убраны за уши, и теперь вблизи видно его крупные зеленые глаза и мягкие черты лица, отчего он выглядит просто греческой статуей, и это Джерарду не вынести.

Уэй чувствует себя так, будто он обернут в радужный флаг и раскрашен в его цвета, потому что ощущает себя _слишком_ геем. Он открыто пялится на парня, чуть ли не повизгивая от восторга. Ему стыдно за то, что он так быстро набросился на образ первого попавшего красавчика, но он ничего не может с этим поделать.

***

Фрэнку не очень нравилось, когда на него пялились, пока он катался. Это немного напрягало его всегда, первое время даже становилось как-то неловко. Да, он привык, но ловить на себе взгляды все еще было неудобно.

И сейчас его открыто рассматривал бледный блондин, явно приезжий, видимо, завороженный необычным зрелищем. Айеро заметил его только тогда, когда вышел на берег, но готов был поклясться, что следят за ним давно. Он мысленно усмехнулся и уверенно пошел прочь, напоследок нагло улыбнувшись светловолосому, который чуть не свалился со стула от такого жеста. Рассмеявшись, Фрэнк побрел к выходу с пляжа.

***

Джерард решил, что лучшее место для того, чтобы отточить навыки в рисовании — это пляж. Здесь никогда не играла музыка, будто бы позволяя насладиться шумом океана, девушки и парни, смеясь, играли в пляжный волейбол, а пожилые пары неспешно прогуливались у воды. Казалось, Джерард попал в маленький рай. Калифорния действительно оказалась идеальным новым домом для него.

Изначально Джерард, конечно, пришел сюда ради прекрасного парня на доске в черно-красных тонах (странный выбор, но он определенно по душе Джерарду), но потом эта атмосфера затянула его. Только вот его все еще расстраивало, что длинноволосый серфер до сих пор не появился рядом за эти два дня. Скорее всего, сейчас была неподходящая погода, ведь Уэй не видел вообще никого на досках. Он молился, чтобы не оказалось, что тот парень пришел сюда только на один раз.

Рисовать он решил те самые пары в возрасте, гуляющие по берегу. Безнадежному романтику Джерарду это казалось невероятно красивым. Особенно чарующе это выглядело на закате, когда оставалось всего три человека: держащиеся за руки мужчина и женщина и одинокий старик их возраста с блестящим на его руке обручальным кольцом.

Даже простой набросок этой сцены показался Джерарду самым чувственным из всего, что он когда-либо изображал. Его руки с нежностью выводили сцепленные вместе ладони и улыбки на лицах пары, сгорбленную спину одинокого мужчины и его старый свитер, связанный, кажется, вручную. Ему хотелось бы так же прогуливаться с любимым человеком в глубокой старости, вдыхая свежий воздух и глядя на волны.

Когда парень снова окинул взглядом пляж, на песке сидела знакомая фигура. Серфер без серфборда, но с книгой, сложил ноги по-турецки совсем недалеко от Джерарда, боком к нему. Кажется, он только что пришел и даже еще не успел открыть произведение, которое собрался читать.

Уэй смотрел на него, повторяя про себя, что он точно не пара красивому парню, что он всего-то набил незнакомца интересной ему начинкой, что тот может оказаться придурком или гомофобом, но это не помогало. Его все еще влекло к юноше с лучезарной улыбкой и добрыми глазами, скачущему по волнам так, словно вода — его дом.

Задумавшись, он не заметил, как объект его обожания взглянул на него в ответ. Они так и сидели несколько секунд подряд, пока серфер не сел рядом.

— Фрэнк Айеро, — представился он, улыбаясь.

Его голос такой приятный и необычный. Он такой мягкий, от него веет какой-то легкостью и расслабленностью, хочется услышать что-нибудь еще из его уст.

— Джерард Уэй.

— Приезжий? — Усмехнулся Фрэнк.

— А по мне не видно?

— Видно. Серфинг никогда не видел?

— Видел… Пару раз. Довольно давно.

— Турист?

— Нет. А что?

— Ну, ведь нет смысла знакомиться с тем, кто уедет через неделю, — протянул Айеро, активно жестикулируя, — а я так пару раз попадал.

— Я здесь учиться буду, — сообщил Джерард, пожимая плечами.

Он все еще не может поверить, что этот самый Фрэнк заговорил с ним. Спокойно, без дерзости или пафоса, улыбаясь. Он приятный и, кажется, милый, и Джерард надеется, что это не обманчивое первое впечатление.

— Рисуешь? — Переключился Айеро.

— Ага. Вот, — Уэй показал наброски, — хочу изобразить это.

Серфер задумчиво разглядывал лист. Он поднял взгляд на Джерарда и улыбнулся еще шире.

— О том, к чему может вести любовь? — Хмыкнул он.

— Что-то вроде этого, если округлять.

Джерард улыбается. Никто из людей, с которыми он сталкивался, не понимал его идей. Не понимал, зачем он рисует плачущих детей и счастливых взрослых, почему его так увлекает космос и что такого в облаках. Иногда он даже начинал считать, что его мышление неправильное, что ему нужно быть циничнее и «меньше думать», как ему часто говорили в ответ на размышления, но он просто объяснял это тем, что он романтик. Безнадежный романтик-творец.

И то, что кто-то понял и оценил его идею, грело сердце Уэя. И пусть это был еле знакомый ему парень, которого он видит лишь второй раз в жизни.

— Очень круто! — Отозвался Фрэнк. — Они здесь часто бывают. Жалко, конечно, Роберта, но он справляется и в одиночестве. Его пес просто само очарование, — сообщил он.

Джерард улыбнулся. Ему нравится знать, что этот мужчина в порядке, что у него есть собака и что эта собака очень крутая по мнению Фрэнка. Ему нравится сам Фрэнк.

— Что ты читаешь, если не секрет? — Спросил Уэй, указывая на книгу.

— «Железная пята» Джека Лондона. Кровь, любовь и революция, — пожал плечами Айеро.

Джерард рассмеялся. Он не знал, что так рассмешило его, но вид Фрэнка, его интонация и слова веселили парня почему-то. Он сам какой-то забавный и милый, одетый в свободные джинсы и футболку, как Джерард заметил только сейчас, с символикой «Nirvana».

«Он еще и рокер!» — Закричало что-то внутри Уэя.

У Фрэнка точно должен был быть кто-то. Этот парень не мог быть один, это казалось просто невозможным. Но Джерард откинул эти мысли в сторону. Ему вдруг захотелось спросить об этом.

— У тебя классные тату, — вместо этого сказал он.

— Спасибо. Знаешь, я хочу, чтобы их было больше. Не парочка на руке и груди, а реально много. Рукав, например…

— Вау, — пробормотал Уэй, — это что-то вроде твоего хобби? Они что-то значат?

— Вроде того. Большинство из них не связаны с воспоминаниями, как у других или вроде того, я набиваю то, что, мне кажется, отражает меня настоящего. Мне говорят, что это глупо.

— Вовсе не глупо! — Поспорил Джерард. — Кто так говорил?

— Мой бывший, — спокойно ответил Айеро, пожимая плечами.

Уэю понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы переварить сказанное. Одна его половина радовалась, что Фрэнк гей или бисексуал, а значит, у него, Джерарда, есть маленький шанс, а вторая повторяла, что у Айеро наверняка есть кто-то сейчас.

— Он просто ничего не понимает в искусстве, — фыркнул художник.

Фрэнк рассмеялся, кажется, с небольшим облегчением. Его смех приятный и заразительный, даже немного детский.

— Да, он просто ничего не понимает. А ты понимаешь?

Фрэнк вопросительно приподнял бровь. Его улыбка моментально стала ухмылкой.

— Конечно понимаю, — уверенно ответил Уэй.

— Значит, можешь попробовать стать лучше него? — Спросил Айеро.

— Что? — красноречиво отозвался Джерард.

Серфер закатил глаза и цокнул языком. Его забавляло и умиляло удивление, застывшее на лице собеседника, как, собственно, сам собеседник.

— Пойдешь со мной на свидание, искусствовед? — перефразировал он.

Джерард замер и удивленно захлопал глазами. Он действительно не ожидал такого, но отказаться было бы просто глупо. Он правда понравился Фрэнку, этому супер невероятному Фрэнку, и понадобится время, чтобы это принять. Но это не повод не соглашаться.

— Пойду, — хихикнул он.

Фрэнк снова счастливо улыбнулся и перевел взгляд на заходящее солнце. Джерард сделал то же самое.

Художник и серфер молча смотрели на закат, думая о том, что было бы просто великолепно сидеть так же через десять, двадцать, пятьдесят лет, вот так же переплетая пальцы и считая, что эта встреча была одним из самых важных моментов в их жизни.


End file.
